Loving Lizzie
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Lizzie has always been towed wherever the wind more-so her creepy sixth sense has taken her. When she arrives in teh Land of Sand, and meets a certain Kazakage and the Naruto gang, what could happen? Mayhem that's what. R&R many pairgs!
1. Learning Her

**Emma: Hey kids sorry I've been MIA again I swear I'm not meaning to I've been trying to keep up with the writing but it's been way hectic down here… Any way this is a fic that I'm writing for my dear friend's (Primal The BBxRae Fan) sister Lizzie. This includes an OOC that he/she/ both of them created named Lizzie. She has a lot of mystery behind her and you'll have to check out my profile for her fully profile and a picture link that I found for her ^^ any way before I get into one of the author rants you all know I can, let's hit this! I don't own Naruto, enjoy!**

**Loving Lizzie **

**Chapter 1: Learning Her**

Sand; all she could see was sand. The ocean of the grainy evil was surrounding Lizzie's eyesight and her back, turned to the neon city lights of the Land of Sand, stood rigid at the sight. Why was she here? What had this sixth sense, that she had dealt with her whole life, planned for her here? Lizzie sighed brushing her dark black hair back from her mocha colored skin and silvery eyes. The girl was small, for her age at least; she was at the peak of nineteen and she barely stood at five foot but this had nothing to do with her power, the small girl had taken down armies. The girl had killed her own parents at birth then crawled away only to raise herself and take on the name "Lizzie" after hearing it called out in a past home; ever since she turned ten she had been roaming from village to village.

This was not Lizzie's choice of course, if it had been she would have found a place and just staid put for good a long while back. She was _forced _to go form village to village, place to place. Once Lizzie turned ten she was imposed by a sixth sense that seemed to have a mind of its own. She would wake up in different places and could only leave after she had created some good deed- or the _right _good deed depending on your view -and then she could roam or her sense would take her somewhere new. Now here she was in the middle of the sand ocean and she had no idea why she was here.

"Maybe it will be better here," Lizzie said to herself. Her voice, rarely used unless she was alone, was clear as a bell and just as sweet sounding." Maybe here I'll find a friend or someone who can make this sense go away… Maybe it will be better here…"

Of course she always said this when she reached a new town; every new place she recited her mantra. It had yet to work.

~*~

Gaara stared out at the same sand ocean Lizzie was glaring at not far form his palace. He heard the people behind him cleaning up the remains of the board meeting. Gaara hated these meetings but he knew he had to attend so he could know what was going on. He snuck a glance at the last few guards then slid out onto the balcony only to slide down the stone pipe at the side. He hit the road and looked up, seeing no one, the continuing on. He walked around aimlessly until he came to a small playground. A girl was sitting on the swing set staring at the now high up in the sky full moon mournfully.

Gaara staid back form the girl and staid silent as not to scare her. Her long dark hair rained behind her like a dark river and her eyes seemed to be reflecting moonlight against her mocha skin. Gaara was breathless, thinking her a moon spirit of sorts and was almost scared out of his sand armor when she called out.

"I know someone is there!" The girl called out. She held up her fists as if to fight and her eyes now flashed like silver fire." I can kick your butt twice over! Try me!"

Gaara didn't move, hiding in the now misting sand that camouflaged him against eh building. The girl sighed and stood, walking off away from Gaara. She stopped a few feet ahead and then turned back, looking at the spot Gaara was at.

"My name's Lizzie," She said," Just Lizzie. And if you ever have the guts to talk to me not hide, come find me… Anyone who can control sand is an interest to me…"

Then she was gone, as if consumed by shadows one moment then disappeared the next. Gaara looked around in awe trying to see the trick, or catch one last glimpse of the girl.

"Lizzie…" He said softly. Yes, he would have to find this Lizzie now. He made his way back to the palace, making an excuse about getting air, before heading to his room; he dreamt of black rivers and silver moonlight…

~*~

**Emma: SO an intro to this new fic, it will be long and I will finish it! R&R!**


	2. Her Name

_**Emma: So part deux of this story, my apologies for not adding this right away but I've been busy (not the greatest excuse but I'm also attempting to get some more chapters on other stories done too). So here is the second chapter of this long story, and I'm attempting to get the info on Lizzie up on my profile and still toying with her because I have added some "Emma-isms" to Lizzie without meaning to (apologies to the creator) but I'm doing better! So, I don't own anything and all that legal mumbo jumbo! Enjoy!**_

_**Loving Lizzie **_

_**Chapter 2: Her Name**_

_"Lizzie," He said softly. Yes, he would have to find this Lizzie now. He made _

_his way back to the palace, making an excuse about getting air, before heading _

_to his room; he dreamt of black rivers and silver moonlight…_

_~*~_

Gaara's eyes opened at the memory of the girl; Lizzie he reminded himself. The girl with moonlit eyes and black river hair… He hook his head at the thought and got out of his large bed and stared around his lavish bed chamber; the one used for ever Kazakage. He grimaced at the white tapestries and gold edged furniture. He pulled on his normal ninja clothes and strapped his gourd on his back as he hurried out of his room. The sun was just touching hands with the sky and the red explosion was spreading across the horizon. Gaara loved this time of day; id he woke up early enough the guards wouldn't catch him and he could walk around un-guarded.

Gaara was walking on his on accord, thinking again, and his legs moved back to the playground from the night before. He stared at the stark and deserted landscape and smiled ruefully, thinking of the girl from before. Had it really been that long ago? Four nights at least. He walked to the swing she had sat on and touched the rusted chain. Why was this girl so imprinted into his mind? Perhaps it was the air of mystery; or her proclamation of her simple name that added to the mystery; or even her beauty would be a good excuse but Gaara knew there was something else.

_She reminds you of yourself_ a voice whispered in his ear. He swatted the air, as if he could swat the voice away from his ear. He sighed knowing that this thought was true but not wanting to admit it. The look in her sad silver eyes was so like what he had seen mirrored in his own more times then he could count; yes she was like him. Gaara sat on the swing and pushed his legs__back to swing half-heartedly.

_~*~_

Lizzie walked absently across the streets of the city, counting her steps in increments of thirteen starting over every time she reached her "unluckiest lucky number". She blew back her dark bangs and shoved her hands into her pockets watching the sunrise absently. She came upon the same area she had encountered the shadow visitor (what she started referring to him as) only to see someone in her swing. She had come here every night since that night not to see the visitor but because she enjoyed sitting in the swing and staring at the fading moon, when she couldn't sleep. Now someone was sitting in her swing; his fiery hair and broad shoulders fit into the swing in a way that Lizzie's own small frame could not. She leaned against the wall staring at the young man and brushed her bangs back again.

"You're in my swing," Lizzie said in her melodious monotone (an oxymoron she worked so well). Gaara did not jump like many did, but he turned his head gently to meet her eyes and look at him; his sapphire ones met her silver ones. She crossed her arms giving him the indifferent look she gave every human being and saw his eyes widen. Finally, a reaction!" Mind if I have my spot back?"

Gaara stood and Lizzie sat in the swing, moving her legs in a absent pumping motion to move in a half-hearted swing. Gaara did not move but scrutinized the girl closer.

"You're the same person," He breathed. Lizzie did not change her indifferent look. Gaara stared at her closely and then rubbed his forehead nervously." I'd recognize those eyes anywhere…"

Lizzie got that a lot; her eyes were unique everywhere she went, no one ever had eyes like hers. Not the same silver, the ones that changed depending on the light, the ones that could be any color in the spectrum but always returned to the color of pure moonlight. She gave a harder pump and ghosted a smile when she got a higher swing.

"Same person?" Lizzie chanced another word to this guy," I don't think we've ever met, _sir_." Bitterness was apparent in her tone." Care to explain?"

"I saw you that night," Gaara said," You said you'd hit me if I attacked and then you said if I wanted to talk, your name was Lizzie…" Lizzie decided not to react to this." I remember…"

"So you're the one who can bend sand…" Lizzie said. The sixth sense rang in the back of her mind; oh great she was supposed to help the sand bender who was staring at her like she had grown three heads. Lizzie sighed, jumping up from the swing and crossing her arms at the boy; well if she helped him now she could leave and get to her next wandering session." Why so interested in me hot stuff?"

"Because…" Gaara thought about lying but decided not to," You remind me of myself… a few years back… Before I was Kazakage…"

"Well, let's see if you're right," Lizzie said. She took a few steps toward the street and paused. She turned back and quirked the first smile since she had left her last city," You coming?"

Gaara did not pause; he followed the mysterious girl. Lizzie stared at the boy, she didn't like people, or herself… really she didn't like much of anything besides music. However, if she could help this person and get away then she would be alone again; she smiled at the thought of solitude. She couldn't help hear the nagging sense in her brain though, that this guy could be different. She dashed the thought away as fast as it started and quickened her pace.

~*~

**Emma: SO part two is finished, three coming soon since it's Spring Break here! R&R pplz!**


End file.
